Troubled
by devil's 99th angel
Summary: she was one of the most powerful women of her time.She could have everything she wanted...except him...she controlled everything..except her life. but it all was going to change (botanhiei yuskeiko kuwayuk shizkur eventualy) much better than it sounds
1. Default Chapter

Devil's99th: hey folks!!! ^_^ I'm back! This is my new special fic.! And I actually plan to finish this one! I hope I left ya'll enough clues for u to figure out the pairings….if I didn't…your just dense….anywayz….here it goes!!!wait…almost forgot….HIEI!!!!! say it!!! Hiei: why me? Devil's99th: because I don't wanna and if u don't….i'll :: pulls hiei over and whispers something into his ear with a malicious grin:: muhahahahahahaha! Now say it!!! HIEi: ::eyes wide in fright and shock:: fine! Be evil….::grumbling:: devil's99th does not nor will she ever, thank god, own yyh and may we all have a moment of thanks that she doesn't-_- now on with the fic.!!!!                            Troubled-prologue 

         Discovery meant death….yet it was a risk she was willing to take. He owned her….her mind and soul…her heart….yet he had not gained it rightfully….he had stolen it….  . This was not meant to be….yet it was. She remembered that ever-fateful day when life had sent her this cursed blessing…when life had sent him to her….she recalled…

            She, a lady of high class, the princess of Lenora, fiancé to the high king of amanita, the most powerful woman of her time, the fine year of 1247, yet she did not have the power to stop what was to happen. She had seen him one day…he was nothing but a simple entertainer…a fire juggler in a small traveling circus….his flame shaped black hair and small height intrigued her as her light lavender eyes watched him juggle embers of scarlet. Something about this small handsome well-muscled youth caught her attention even if it was not meant to occur. She had snuck out of the palace, scaled down the steep walls of stone and slate on the darkest of dark nights. She had planned this for weeks, haven given both her ladies in waiting the night off, secretly knowing they would go to see their lovers the clown and the buffoon. Her green haired lady had adored the buffoon of a knight with a deformed face and hideous red hair, she believed he went by the name kuwabaka errr kuwabara...and her young brown haired lady loved and at the same time hated the court jester, a youth with slicked back jet black hair and a cynical sense of humor adored by her lady. And she, a young sixteen year old with curves that could kill and long silky sky blue hair had felt trapped in a world of politics so she drugged her fox like body guard with lovely red locks and feminine yet masculine looks and left him locked up in a storage closet as she crossed the draw bridge and headed towards the town. She had planned on exploring the quaint town near the castle then maybe returning home, for you see, she was to be blunt miserable, being engaged to a man nearly twice her age, she believed he went by the name toguro, a violent warlord with vast properties and wealth, all so her greedy ass of a brother, the infamous karasu, could keep his lands and goods. She had begun to despise her selfish family, but there was not a thing she could do. Yet upon that night so fond to her memory, she saw him, and knew nothing would ever be the same.

Devil's99th: ok! Well…that's the 1st chapter!! ^_^ you know the drill…review…and I might just add another chapter!  Don't worry..unlike my other fic. I really want to finish this one…but it might take me a while….stupid school and stupid practice are time consuming….but never the less I shall be back!!

Hiei: unfortunately!


	2. chapter 1 hate anguish and misguided pla...

Devil's99th: hey ppls! Here's the next chapter of my story! I'd than you all for your reviews but I haven't got any yet, lolz!^_^ hope you like the prolouge…ok…I have no rants for today…so I'll go ahead and start the story! ^_^ I don't own yyh….but we all know I will…eventually….hey! don't give me that look! It could happen! Really?! It could!! 

Troubled-chapter 1-the mysterious onlooker 

    He recalled that night. He had known she was different…for no peasant was breed with blue hair…or for that matter any attractive features….witch meant she was from the palace….damned royalty….they were the cause of his suffering….they had ruined him and his family….yet when he saw this young beauty…yes…he could not deny her looks…he thought she appeared innocent…yet he had just assumed she was a sheep in wolf's clothing, as all upper-class people were. His family was a group of simple farmers….they had been happy…until his father…yes…his horrid father had left his mother and his sister and he. Try as they might, they could not come up with the money needed to pay the high taxes of the kingdom of Lenora, so his sister…with her delicate green hair and pale skin, skin white as snow and fresh ice, had been given to the king's daughter, for they were around the same age, about twelve at the time, as her lady in waiting. Four years had passed, but he would never forget the sorrow in his mother's face as her only daughter left, his mother had died three weeks later, the docter had said it was from a heart attack, but he knew better. She had died of pain, from a brocken heart, losing her husband and her daughter, left with nothing, and not even able to support her family, so she could no longer go on. and he hated them for causing his mother's pain. He hated them for taking his sister away. After his mother had died, he had joined a small traveling group at the age of fourteen, they had appreciated his abilities with fire, nothing ever seemed to burn him, and this was how he had survived for four years. When the group of entertainers had journeyed to Lenora, he was overjoyed, for he could search for and maybe even see his beloved sister. Yet he could never get into the palace. So when he saw this lavender eyed royal, he got an idea. He would make her tell of his sibling and if possible, get her to gain him entrance into the palace. When his act ended, he saw her wander off, and slowly enclosed himself in the shadows, tailing after the mysterious woman down the darkened streets, never knowing that by doing so, he was changing his life and hers forever.

Devil's99th: well….there you go peeps! Tell me watcha think….you all know about that little purple button down at the bottom of the screen….press it….and review!!!! Please? 

Hiei: you silly ningens! Don't listen to her! Well…unless your going to flame her….cause that might crush her and her ego the size of Canada enough to make her stop writing this infernal story! Flame her!

Devil's99th: hiei! Don't be so mean to me!!! ::sniffle:: If you are….you'll never meet up with your sister, or maybe I'll just have her marry kuwabaka! How would that be? Hahahahahaha! 

Hiei: stupid authoress! ::opening up evil eye:: I'll get you! ::smirking:: 

Devil's99th: I wouldn't do that! :;duck tapes hiei's eye shut:: muhahahahahahahahaha……what? Anywayz….reaview folks and I might update! Ja ne! ^_^


	3. Chapter 2 bright lights trouble and ange...

Devil's99th: hey peeps!!!^_^ I'm back again! Did you miss me? Did ya? Did ya? 

Hiei: of course they didn't baka! Not even the oaf is as bad as you are!!!

Devil's99th: now there's an insult! Give him a hand folks! 1st of all, I'd like to thank my 2 adorable nice reviewers… 

hieiandbotan4ever- hey! No fears..For I shall not make Botan suffer at the hands of hiei, nor will I make him too evil….but he shall be evil nonetheless! I'm so happy you reviewed! ::hands out a giant Hiei and Botan plushy with kissing blushing and 100 unique phrases including HN and Bingo!:: 

Hellfire, Hiei's mate- hey! Nice to know somebody likes my story! Don't worry! I shall update…for I am the procrastinator..j/k… well it was a j/k if u know what the word procrastinate means…anywayz…I will update…in fact..i'm doing so now! ::patting self on the back and handing Hellfire, Hiei's mate a giant Hiei plushy that not only has 100 phrases such as hug me and hn but also sing the barney's I love you song!:: 

Devil's99th: and now for the story! I don't own yyh…you should know this by now you know…I shouldn't have to repeat it over and over but anywayz…for fear of lawsuits….I don't own it….::grumbling and mumbling:: o yea…by the way…there's not really much romance between hiei and Botan yet…but come on ppls…they've just seen each other…they haven't even had a decent conversation let alone a conversation at all yet…so they shouldn't just walk up to each other and proclaim their undying love for each other! Let me be blunt…would you walk up to some random guy and tell him you loved him? and truly mean it? Seriously folks!  There's your answer though…here we go…this chapter's kinda depressing.

           Troubled- chapter 2- dark events and behold! An evil hero! 

      Never had she known such a fear as this…darkness surrounded her…and it was closing in on her…she had never thought such a thing would happen to her…never thought that people that had seemed so kind could commit such heinous crimes as these. Never had she thought it possible for any human to do such a thing to another of their kind. But thoughts can be wrong.

     She had watched the end of the dashing fire juggler's show and continued on down the streets of the market, heading back towards what she believed to be the palace, for even a person as naive' as her knew not to venture outside her home after dark, although she had never been told why, she knew it was serious enough. After about half an hour of walking in the same direction and not yet catching a glimpse of her destination, she had begun to become frustrated, fearing the worst, that she was lost, when up ahead she spotted a light approaching her at a rapid speed. She had not an idea what to do, for the decision decided her fate, whatever it might be, she could run and hide, or pray that light was a light of hope, and that someone at the end of that light would help her. Her choice was the wrong. 

      She had chosen the light…but the light had contained only darkness…and that was all the darkness could ever bring….itself….darkness….hopelessness…that and nothing more. For as she had approached the light…the person with it became visible, and it was none other than (A/N: you have no idea how much I was tempted to leave it there) Rando….a wanted man…killer of hundreds….rapist to many a young woman caught traveling alone….and most likely the end for her, for she now saw why she was not meant to travel at night, but this realization came too late. 

*****************************************

        He watched her from his hidden place in the shadows as he trailed down the alley after her….saw her frustration at being lost…hn…what a ditz. He watched her draw near a bright light and knew it was not a smart thing to do….for living in the real world had shown him what people were like….while there were still a few honest souls out there….none of them would be out at this time of night. Only the drunks and rapists ventured out after a certain time, but then, being from the palace, this baka onna wouldn't know that. At first though he figured that maybe the person in the light would just go away and mind their own business…but his hopes were smashed as he saw the face of a man feared by many and known by all ( A/N: yea…I know in the series it says no one had seen Rando's face but it doesn't work for my story plot so his ugly face is plastered on wanted posters everywhere…ok? Ok! ^_^;;;;;) and he knew that if he didn't step in, then she wouldn't walk away from this. he was deciding whether or not she was worth it, on the one hand she was royalty…..a group he despised, but then again, she could get him to see Yukina, and that overruled and all hate for royalty that he had. He looked up to see that Rando had her halfway stripped and she was in tears screaming for help, begging him to stop. Slowly, almost regretfully he approached Rando from behind, pulled out his katana and sliced his neck, not even flinching at the site of his dead and bleeding body as it crumpled to the ground. He watched her delicate features wrinkle up in disgust at the sight of the gore, but he could care less, for now, he had more important things to deal with. He looked upon her with his flaming scarlet eyes and said in a calm emotionless tone, " Where is Yukina? Take me to her now!" and as he expected, her lavender eyes darkened in anger yet there was still a spark of fear, for she had witnessed what he could do, and with his sword pointed at her, she didn't want to risk too much. But all thoughts of self-preservation went flying out the window at his next comment. "Baka onna, what? Are you too stupid to answer me? Did my good looks stun you silent? I know none of the royal men have any appeal, but don't look to me for pity." And with that he smirked. After that, sparks flew, for it wasn't just a simple matter of words….it was war…..

**************************************

Devil's99th: well? Watcha think? Tell me, ok? I hope you all know how! ^_^ review! I shall update….if I get at least three more reviews…ok? Thx for reading this much though…….i hope you like it! Ja ne! 


	4. HEY! AUTHORESS' NOTICE! PLEASE READ!

Hey! This is Devil's99th! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while..1st I had finals and while that alone was stressful enough..then I had morp and then I had to go to swim practice b/c of district..it's taken all of my time up.but I'm trying real hard to update soon.if it all works out.I'll update this week.if it doesn't.I dunno..but dearest readers..I SHALL TRY!!!! 


End file.
